The invention refers to a method and a device for the intermittent enrichment and output of drinking water with gases, in particular CO2 and/or O2 relating to the intermittent enrichment and output of drinking water with gas, in particular CO2 and/or O2 via a mixing device, which supplies gas to drinking water and a mixing device with a connection for liquid supply and a connection for gas supply and a connection for a tapping line for drawing the enriched drinking water.
Methods and devices for the enrichment of drinking water with carbon dioxide (CO2), also known as carbonation, have been part of the prior art for a long time. The principle according to which the carbonators function can be basically divided into two types.
In professional and semi-professional dispensing systems the enrichment is carried out in a pressure vessel, where the level is determined by a corresponding sensor system and is held to approximate a constant level by means of a high pressure pump (e.g. DE 30 38 045). In some cases the water which has been enriched in this manner circulates by means of a further pump additionally via a cooling system. A drawback in this type of carbonation to secure a sufficient water level in the container is however that pump units are required which have a large output. Such high energy pump units, aside from the costly measuring, control and automatic control mechanism, are quite expensive and thus not suitable for private households.
Due to this, lately, so-called “inline carbonators” were developed so private households can enrich drinking water with carbon dioxide through a continuous operation (see WO 2004/024306, PCT/DE01/04128). However, should the water pressure in the water pressure in the respective household be too low or the carbonation is to be carried out without a regular tie-in to the water pipe, then a pressure enhancement pump is likewise required. Since a flowing pressure of about 3 to 4 bar at a flow-through rate of 1 to 2 liter per minute suffices, the technical requirements with this type of carbonation is markedly lower as compared to the classical methods, but still always require additional noticeable additional costs.